


[PODFIC] A Faithful Companion

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, On the Run, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secrets, Swearing, Werecree, lycanthropy, mcwerewolf, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"Hanzo is a wanderer, always on the move after leaving his home and his duties. However, when winter comes and he finds himself in an abandoned town, he decides to stay for a while. A large, three-legged wolf accompanies him, though the animal appears to be more than what first meets the eye."





	[PODFIC] A Faithful Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A faithful companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683993) by [kaijuborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [Kaijuborn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn)<3

 

Total Length: 01:06:13

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1adcHlI8sEhXCPUYtfyI0Bo4WksAJ8amg)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176642017507/part-1-of-a-faithful-companion-by)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176642799062/part-2-of-a-faithful-companion-by-kaijuborn)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176643488514/part-3-of-a-faithful-companion-by-kaijuborn)

[Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176644206237/part-4-final-part-of-a-faithful-companion-by)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> This podfic was one of the rewards for my 100 follower giveaway contest!


End file.
